


Wild Thing

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both guys are considerate in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Me and Thee 100 community on Live Journal, to the prompt 'sing'.

“Wild thing!” Starsky banged out the beat on the steering wheel. “You make my heart sing!”

“Starsk...”

“You make everything... groovy!

 _"Starsk..."_

Starsky eyed Hutch, who looked kind of green. Their current undercover target had hard-drinking associates.

“Sorry.” The lights turned red, and Starsky brought them to a gentle stop out of pure consideration for the blond grump in the passenger seat. They waited.

“Just do it.”

“What?” Starsky asked innocently.

“You know you want to.” Hutch looked head-achey, but resigned.

“Wild thing, I think I love you,” Starsky sang softly, and let the engine roar as he pulled away.


End file.
